


Uniformly Covered

by alianora



Category: Gokusen
Genre: F/M, Jdrama, accidental nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-18
Updated: 2010-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-06 10:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alianora/pseuds/alianora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was wearing nothing but his uniform jacket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uniformly Covered

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anenko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anenko/gifts).



She was wearing nothing but his uniform jacket. Absolutely nothing. It barely covered everything it needed to cover, and Shin was pretty sure that if she bent over the slightest amount, he'd probably pass out.

"Oi!" She whispered, poking him in the back. "Why are you acting so weird?"

"I'm not acting weird," he whispered back harshly. "Shut up. I'm trying to concentrate." He very carefully did not look back at Yankumi, who was hovering beside his shoulder.

She bumped into him and his hand inadvertently brushed against her very very bare leg, causing her to squeak. She poked him again, "Watch your hands, mister!"

"Like I'd want to touch you," he muttered. "You're the one who got into this mess, remember?"

"How was I supposed to know that the maids would think my towel and robe were laundry? I was in the sauna!" Yankumi sounded indignant. "I was only in there for half an hour!"

Forgetting that he had told himself he wasn't going to turn around, he spun and hissed, "Maybe next time, you could read the sign on the door that says when they clean!"

Yankumi glared and poked him in the chest this time. "I wasn't wearing my glasses, I'll have you know." She flipped a strand of hair over her shoulder in irritation. "They should make those signs bigger, anyway." She put her hands on her hips and continued talking, but Shin was too busy watching his jacket gape open at the neck, showing entirely too much skin for his own peace of mind.

He ripped his eyes away from her throat, and ended up focusing on her legs again. With her hands on her hips, the jacket slid up another centimeter or so, and Shin decided that death would be preferable to much more of this insanity.

Reaching forward, he grabbed her hands and forced them to her sides.

"Oi! What are you doing?" Yankumi yelped in outrage.

Shin ignored her, and did up the next button on her throat.

"OW! Yankumi!" Shin held his smarting face and glared at his teacher. "The button came undone. Unless you want anyone else we walk across to look down my jacket at your..Anyway."

Yankumi gasped and clutched the neck of the jacket tighter against her. "Did you see anything, Sawada?" Her eyes were wide with panic.

"No." Just the slight swell of her breasts and entirely too much skin. And possibly the end of his sanity. He blew his breath out forcefully and turned his back on the nearly naked quasi-women again. "Now, what room are you in?"

She pressed up against his back, which he manfully tried to ignore. "I'm on the fifth floor. But, how can we get there without anyone seeing us?"

"Seeing you, you mean." Shin felt her glare at him. But he also felt the worried fingers clutching onto the elbow of his shirt, tangling in the fabric. "Right," he sighed, and lead on.

It wasn't fun, and more than once, Shin had to stand by and look innocent whenever someone passed them. He thought that he probably didn't do a very good job of projecting, _Nope, no naked crazy woman behind me, not at all,_ but, other than some odd looks, no one paid much attention to him. Or the weirdo pressed up against his back using him as shelter.

It was a good thing he was taller than she was. Otherwise, there is no way any of this would have worked. Even the jacket. Especially the jacket. Really, Shin was spending entirely too much time _not thinking_ about his jacket and how much of her thighs he could see. He was also working really hard on suppressing what he had seen before he gave her his jacket.

_'Atheletic,' my ass_, he thought to himself. She had long slim lines and very nicely rounded.."Bad thoughts," he hissed. "Quit it."

"Quit what?" Yankumi whispered back, her head popping up from around his arm. "I didn't do anything!"

"Shut up!"

A nerve wrecking hour later, an hour full of ducking behind furniture and garbage cans and plant life, Shin was covering for Yankumi while she picked the lock on her hotel room door.

Typical.

Yankumi gave a cheer and pumped her fist into the air as the lock gave way and the door clicked open. "Quick, Sawada!" She grabbed his arm and dragged him into her hotel room, closing the door firmly behind him.

Shin was fairly certain the slight click of the lock reengaging was the closing of the gates of Hell, but he couldn't seem to make himself leave, yet. He watched in silence, shifting uncomfortably as Yankumi scampered around the room, grabbing clothes and glasses and chattering her plans for the next day or so to him. He managed to keep his eyes focused on her face for most of it, even when she had to crouch down on the floor to grab a pair of panties that he was absolutely sure he wasn't supposed to see. They had pink and yellow flowers on them, and Yankumi blushed as she tried to shove them under the other clothes in her arms.

She ducked into the bathroom with an embarrassed smile and a muttered, "Be right back." One last long flash of leg, and she disappeared.

This was getting more and more uncomfortable, and Shin wasn't just talking about his pants. He banged his head on the door behind him a few times, but it didn't help in the slightest. This was _Yankumi_ he reminded himself sternly. She was weird and over enthusiastic and completely naked behind that door...Shin forced his mind back to the point. Although he kept getting distracted by wondering if her enthusiasm for everything included an enthusiasm for things that bed could be used for..Shin hit his head harder on the door.

When the bathroom door opened, and one long pale bare arm held out his uniform jacket, Shin's nerve broke. He grabbed the jacket, fumbled with the door lock and threw himself out of her room.

Right into Kuma. The others stared at him.

He could only imagine what they were thinking. Here he was, flushed, hair mussed, holding his jacket, coming out of Yankumi's room. And then the door behind him opened and he groaned mentally.

"Sawada?" Yankumi leaned out of her hotel room, her forehead wrinkled in concern. She had managed to put on a robe, but was still rather obviously, fairly undressed. "Are you all right? You left in a hurry..Oh, hello!"

The boys of 3D stared at their teacher.

Shin winced.

Slowly, their heads turned towards him.

Shin braced himself.

"Maybe.." Uchi offered. "Maybe they went swimming?"

"Yes," Noda put in eagerly. "And Shin held Yankumi's towel!"

The other boys latched onto the idea, and took off en masse, discussing Yankumi's terrible swimming technique and her inability to keep from falling in the pool with her clothes on.

Shin stared after them in something like wonder.

Yankumi suddenly yelped. "Sawada!" She was tugging at the side of her robe. "I'm stuck in the door!"

He turned to look in time to see completely down the front of her robe as she bent forward. _Weird and over enthusiastic,_ he reminded himself firmly, wrenching his eyes back up to the crown of her head. _Weird, over enthusiastic, and not at all sexy._

He was in so much trouble.

END


End file.
